


Claude/Dimitri ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, some may contain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles/ficlets of Claude/Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. counting the days

**Author's Note:**

> While I was doing a 50K word challenge I started trying my hand at writing some Claude/Dimitri myself and figured I might as well share anything halfway-decent :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on twitter like a month ago, if it looks familiar to some of you.

He keeps a piece of yellow cloth in his bedroom, hidden in his desk drawer. He keeps a letter, a particular letter, hidden inside his pillow. He has a ring secured, sewn into the sleeve of his shirt.

He has a calendar. He counts the days until the next spring. He counts the days until the end of summer. He counts the number of days that the sun is obscured by clouds. He counts the hours that the sun has been up. He counts the hours the moon has been up.

He hears voices. He judges the pitches of each laugh.

He sees an arrow. He looks at every person with a bow twice.

His hears a roar. His heart leaps when he sees a wyvern.

Then his heart plummets when none of these things means that Claude is any closer to being here with him, in his arms forever…


	2. belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in some universe where Claude and Dimitri are together (aka the best universe!)

Claude closed the door behind them. The silence was dearly welcome. They finally had a moment alone, to speak about matters that weren’t war or politics.

Dimitri lingered by the door as Claude fiddled with the lock. Once Claude finished, he turned around to find Dimitri only a footstep away. Claude’s eyes met with Dimitri’s neck; he had to crane his neck to look Dimitri in the face now. “Why’d you have to get taller?” Claude huffed.

“It’s just nature?” Dimitri replied with a laugh. He tangled his fingers in Claude’s hair as he pulled Claude in closer. “Just like it’s natural that you became more handsome over time.”

Claude laughed, his eyes twinkling. “Now you’re just being a flatterer.”

“I would never exaggerate for favors.” Dimitri didn’t wait; he kept a secure hold on the back of Claude’s head as he bent slightly to take that kiss he wanted. Claude kissed back eagerly, running his hands up and down Dimitri’s cloak. Dimitri bit down on Claude’s lip, eliciting a moan, before breaking their kiss. “I just take what I want.”

“Yes, you do.” Claude was breathing hard but he still went to reconnect their lips, to let Dimitri take his air and his energy and whatever else Dimitri needed from him. He let Dimitri pick him up and carry him to the bed and press him down into the mattress. He let Dimitri take off his clothes and scrape teeth against his skin, circling around his left nipple.

“Because you’re mine,” Dimitri whispered before he bit down. Claude’s answer was a loud moan and the way his back arched, his skin aching for more of Dimitri’s touch. Yes, every bit of Claude was Dimitri’s: his body, heart, and soul.

But that was fine, because Dimitri also belonged to Claude.


End file.
